Beach Party
by Shizuolover
Summary: There is a beach party that Marceline made and invite everyone she knows and then tells Jake something surprising to him then after that Finn and Jake left home and went to the tree house then Ice King said to Finn then realize something deep inside his heart. What will happen when Finn meets Marceline in the beach again. And its Lemon


Chapter 1

After the break up scene and its summer and everyone was getting hot and wanted to get wet so had an Marceline idea so she call Finn and Jake to help her with sending invite to everyone she knew so they did and even got an invite to this party of Marecline so everyone got ready and went to the beach and wait for Marecline to come. So she did and said

"Hey everyone ready to party in the beach." Said Marceline to everyone.

"YEAH." Said everyone. Then began to dance.

"So Marcy why did you plan this party for everyone?" said Jake with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well everyone was hot so why not a beach party for my friend even for Flame Princess." Said Marceline with a smile then looked at Finn and Flame Princess.

"You didn't heard didn't you Marcy?" asked Jake.

"Know what?" asked Marceline with a confused look.

"That Finn and Flame Princess break up because of Finn's stupid dream and become King of the Flame Kingdom." Said Jake.

"Well that's Finn for yeah and awesome and how he doing about the break up Jake?" said and asked Marceline.

"Well little okay and how you are Marcy?" said and asked Jake.

"Little bit and I want to tell you something put you have to keep a secret or I will suck you dry." Said Marceline.

"O...Kay gulped." Said Jake.

"Okay…. I... love… Finn." Said. Marceline

"What did you say Marcy?" asked Jake but he heard her in the first but he didn't it so he wants to heard it again.

"I said I love Finn Jake." Said Marceline.

With a surprised look and said "How Marcy?" asked Jake?

"Well I don't know but after spending time with him the last two weeks with him a developed feeling for him." Said Marceline. Then turn dark red then Jake look at her red ruby eyes and know that it was true so he said

"Okay so are you going confess to him Marcy?" asked Jake.

"Never Jake because I think he still like Flame Princess or Bubba and I don't want another broken heart again." Said Marceline with sad frown then Jake said

"Okay Marcy I won't push you just take your time to confess to him okay." Said Jake.

"Who are you going to Marcy?" asked the Ice King.

"To you silly that I love you." Said Marceline in a playful tone then kiss his cheek. Then Finn turns around because Jake was making loud noise and saw the kiss scene and got angry for no reason then felt a hot hand on his shoulder then look at his ex-girlfriend and said

"Sorry Flame Princess what were you saying?" said and asked Finn.

"Well I was saying that you should give up on Princess Bubblegum and me and look for a person that will make you smile and happy okay Finn." Said Flame Princess.

"Your right but I don't know who will be that one." Said Finn. Then talked for a long time; now back to Marceline, Ice King and Jake.

"We have a question Marcy." Said Jake.

"What is it you guys?" asked Marceline.

"How are you not burning because of the sun?" asked both.

"Well you know I am a vampire and immortal." Said Marceline.

"Yes!" said both

"Well Bubba made a potion for me I can stand the sun for three weeks but only when I'm going outside in the sun, so I drank it for today because to hang out with my friends." Said Marceline hugging both of them with a smirk.

"Okay Marcy." Said both.

"Hey Marcy look at this new trick I did last night." said The Ice King doing a magic in front of them.

"Wow! Simon this is beautiful." Said Marceline looking at the magic trick.

"Yeah Ice King this is amazing." Said Jake then Finn and everyone came closer to the ice king and said

"Amazing Ice King." Said Everyone. Then Ice King blush and look at Marceline smiling and was happy to see her happy then Finn look at Marceline and saw her beautiful smile and blush then Marecline look at Finn and said

"Do have something on my face Finn?" asked Marceline.

"No! Marcy." Said Finn then turn red.

"Hehehe Finn you turn red and that kawaii." said Marceline.

"What does kawaii mean Marcy?" asked Finn confuse.

"That mean cute or cool but I mean you're cute when you turn red and delicious." Said Marceline licking her lips but stop and turn around and turn red. Then Finn turns red and was confused why Marceline turn around. Then everyone went swimming.

"Hahaha stop that Bubba that cold." Said Marceline getting wet then Marceline got an idea and got a potion for Flame Princess to drink and turn normal for just one day so she drink the potion and turn normal and Marceline splash FP and had fun until the sun down and they all left and went home except Finn and Jake also Marceline.


End file.
